Flustered by a Smile
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 2: "You always duck away when you smile."


Going out to bar was not what Ron had expected for his bachelor's party, but as his best mate Harry decided that a bar was the perfect place for Ron to cut loose before his wedding. Then again, it was tamer than what George and Seamus had attempted to plan. Seeing as they were all in relationships, none of their partners would have been happy with a strip club.

So a bar is where they ended up, a sea of redheads blocking a good portion of the bar. Outside of the Weasley brothers, Ron's party consisted of Dean, Seamus, and Neville. And Harry of course. All of the Weasley brothers were well on their way to drunk, the only one who was somewhat sober being Bill seeing as he was the oldest and had to ensure his baby brothers didn't drink themselves to death. Plus, he was the only one with children. He had responsibilities when he goes home.

The other Weasley brothers didn't have the same holdbacks.

Charlie was sitting towards the end of the bar, flirting with some bloke who had gotten trapped by the redhead bachelor's party. The dragon tamer wasn't really pissed drunk like his younger brothers, but he wasn't holding back like Bill either.

Percy, a participant that Ron was hesitant to invite, was on the better side of tipsy, sitting with Neville and discussing some plant or another. Percy had responsibilities as well, though his wife had basically told him not to come back unless he was drunk. Audrey was great for Percy.

Neville wasn't drunk at all, seeing as he had class plans that needed to be seen to and needed to be able to think with a clear head. Harry was proud of Neville for pursuing his dream of becoming a professor and not letting anyone stir him away from his love for Herbology. He also was in a relationship and incredible happy.

Now George, Dean, Seamus, and Ron were all pissed drunk and doing the normal drunk antics. Currently, George was shirtless dancing on a table while Ron and Dean threw peanuts at him. Seamus was standing to the side, looking jealous that his boyfriend was not throwing peanuts at him, but Harry knew from experience that the couple would be in their bed within a hour.

Harry imagined that George was letting loose like this because he was due to be a father in a few months and he wouldn't be able to act like this any longer. Angelina would probably have him by his bollocks if she could see George right now. Or maybe not since Harry could count on one hand how many times he had seen the redhead this happy since Fred's death. If making a fool of himself made him happy, Harry was sure even Mrs. Weasley would leave him be at this point.

"Harry, mate!" Ron cheered drunkenly, coming up behind Harry and wrapping his arm around his neck. Harry grinned at his best mate, wrapping his own arm around him to ensure he didn't fall over.

"You've'nt been drinking!" Ron slurred in his ear, to which Harry laughed goodheartedly and shook his head.

"I have!" He cried, pointing to his own beer that he had gotten over an hour ago and hadn't made it through yet. Ron blew air at him and Harry rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"Need'ta stop thinking about your ferret! It's ma party after all!" Ron teased, knocking shoulders with Harry before going over to bother Bill. Harry rolled his eyes, reaching forward and messing with the condensation on his glass. Maybe Ron was right?

Everyone at the party had a partner and they were either there or had approved of the other going, except for Harry's. Harry's partner had been a little miffed that he wasn't allowed to come and seemed convinced that Harry was going to find another bloke in the night and run off with them. Knowing that his partner was at home worrying about Harry's fidelity had the savior feeling a bit out of the partying mood. But as Ron's best man, he had to be there and make sure Hermione got her fiancée back in one piece.

It took another forty minutes before Harry finished his beer, waving the bartender off when he attempt to give him another. He didn't feel like getting drunk. No, he felt drunk enough watching Ron and George proclaim their love for their partners and drunkenly cry two seats down from him.

"I just, like, I don't deserve 'mione, she is so great and smart and I'm a buffoon," Ron cried, leaning into George's shoulder. Harry was proud that drunk Ron was able to form words easily.

"Bill, I'm gonna be a father! Me! A father!" George let out a bitter laugh, burying his face in his eldest brother's chest, the older brother comforting both of his youngest brothers. "Freddie'll never believe it," George sobbed, all the brothers looking upset at the mention of their missing sibling, but Bill was quick to diffuse the situation, murmuring something to them both that had their tears drying up.

Harry's eyes widened when Ron locked on him and had to brace himself so he didn't fall off his stool as the sack-of-potatoes weighing Weasley practically climbed in his lap.

"Oh Harry! I don't deserve you either, you're my best mate and 'mione's too. Merlin, what would we do without you? Probably would've argued ourselves to death," Ron sobbed into Harry's shoulder, the younger Gryffindor attempting to sooth his friend, but not having the same luck as Bill.

"It's okay mate," he said awkwardly, biting his lip when Ron starting spouting off about how he loved Harry.

"Love ya too mate," Harry promised, hoping to catch Bill's eye, but the curse breaker was purposefully ignoring Harry's predicament and smirking to himself. Smarmy bastard.

"I hope Weasley isn't attempting to steal my boyfriend and cheat on his almost wife," a soft drawl came from behind them and Harry almost broke his neck to turn around. He managed to awkwardly shuffle around, Ron clinging to him like a babe.

Draco Malfoy stood before them, a smirk on his face, though he looked somewhat nervous to be there. He had on a dark blue jumper and black slacks, his fingers tangled into the bottom of his shirt in a show of his nerves.

"Ron, mate, could you stand up by yourself now?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes from Draco, the Slytherin's smirk growing more confident as Ron struggled to get off Harry's lap. Once his feet were on the floor, Harry stood up as well, ready to go to his boyfriend. Ron turned to go back to his brothers when he caught sight of Draco. The waterworks started once more.

"Ferret!" Ron cheered, thumping over to Draco and wrapping the blond man into his arms, practically shaking him back and forth with the force of his hug. Draco's eyes widened as they stared at Harry, practically begging for help. Harry laughed hysterically at his boyfriend's horrified expression and had to sit down before he fell over.

"I don't like you much, but you make 'arry 'appy and he deserves some happiness," Ron babbled, practically crying into Draco's neck. The Slytherin awkwardly patted him on the back, glaring daggers at Harry.

"Make sure you marry him okay? He likes that soppy shite," Ron 'whispered' to Draco, though everyone could hear near them. Harry's laughter stopped and he blushed brightly. He had told Ron that in confidence when he was worried about proposing to Hermione. Now Ron had practically shouted it to the pub. After embarrassing Harry, Ron released Draco and moved on to hanging off Percy and apologizing for some forgotten thing or another.

Harry buried his head in his hands and shook his head. He didn't want Draco to think that he was waiting for him to propose. Sure, he wouldn't say no, but he was happy how their relationship was right now. Harry hummed slightly when Draco settled behind his legs and cradled Harry's head against his chest. Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's sternum before he decided to look up at his boyfriend.

"So Harry Malfoy huh?" Draco teased, smiling happily when Harry attempted to push him away for his poor joke, but Draco's arms quickly wrapped around his neck to stop him. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him close.

"I kinda like Draco Potter better, very respectable," Harry teased, his fingers teasing at Draco's hips as the Slytherin smiled shyly at the floor.

"You always duck away when you smile." Harry pointed out, tilting his head to catch Draco's eye and then pressing their lips together happily. He had missed Draco, despite living together, they rarely got to spend time with each other like this. Harry pulled back from the kiss and maneuvered them around so Draco was perched on his lap.

"You need to assert your dominance, scarhead?" Draco teased, getting himself comfortable in Harry's lap and ordering himself one of those fruity drinks that Ron usually rolled his eyes at whenever they went out together.

"Nah, just miss my boyfriend," Harry answered honestly, running his hands up and down Draco's thigh. The blond snorted at him, but didn't say anything as he sipped his drink, leaning back into Harry's chest.

"Dray, who is watching Teddy?" Harry hummed, remembering that Draco was supposed to be watching over Harry's godson. Well, technically theirs since Harry has been dating Draco since Teddy was a baby and now he was six years old and loved nothing more than to play with Uncle Draco.

"Andy took him last minute, Weasley mentioned something about surprising you, though I didn't think he'd be blubbering in your lap," Draco explained, wrapping his arm around Harry's neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as he watched Dean attempt to break up a fight between George and Dean. Seems the Irish man got fed up with his boyfriend not paying him any attention with the lone Weasley twin still shirtless. Harry nodded his head, kissing Draco's temple gently.

"They been going at it all night long, you missed Bill stopping Ron and George from stripping for the entire pub," Harry explained, his fingers rubbing Draco's stomach and smiling when the Slytherin practically purred in his arms.

"Glad I missed it. I only want to see one Gryffindor stripping," Draco purred in Harry's ear, pressing his lips into Harry's neck. The brunet shifted around, the weight and heat of Draco making his stomach feel fuzzy.

"Longbottom's pretty fit," Draco teased, laughing merrily when Harry scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm only kidding dear," Draco pressed his lips to Harry's and patted his chest gently. Harry traced Draco's hips once more and gave his arse a playful, yet meaningful swat.

"That was a horrible joke," Harry murmured to the Slytherin, both staring each other down before they burst into laughter. Harry held his boyfriend tightly and couldn't keep the smile off his face. Draco's smile was contagious and it made Harry fall in love with him even more.

Perhaps Harry Malfoy was not a horrible name after all?

* * *

I hope you guys have a good day and enjoy this! See you guys next week!


End file.
